


Elevator - Larry Stylinson One Shot

by onion_cries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson-freeform, M/M, One Shot, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onion_cries/pseuds/onion_cries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet in an elevator and they fall in love there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator - Larry Stylinson One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes or if something simply doesn't make sense, English is not my mother language.  
> I got the idea from tumblr, I can't remember exactly from who but there it is.

Louis first met Harry one chilly Thursday morning. The younger boy hurriedly stumbled into the elevator of their apartment comlex and bumped straight into Louis.  
“Oops! Sorry!“ The curly haired boy kind of whisper-yelled, eyes wide, scared.  
“Hi,” Louis grinned.  
“God, I’m so sorry, are you okay? I’m not usually this clumsy but I’m late and I get like this when I’m in a hurry and I’m really sor-“  
“It’s okay, I’m fine.”  
Louis gave Harry a small reassurance smile and looked away, and the elevator binged. Just as the door started opening, Louis spoke up. “I’m Louis.”  
Harry was surprised but replied with his own name and ran out of the building. For the rest of the day, Harry, while in class at an university in central London, couldn’t take Louis (and his gorgeous blue eyes, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself) out of his mind.

\---------------------------------------------

They again met in the elevator that night. They haven’t said anything but “Hi’s” and “Bye’s”. This repeated for days because somehow they always ended up in the elevator at the same time.  
And, after a while, their conversations turned a bit longer and they would sometimes ride the elevator more than needed because they enjoyed each other’s company. They would have short and silly conversations every time they meet.  
“It’s finally Friday, Haz!”  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you but it’s Tuesday, Lou.”  
“What the fuck, Haz?”  
And Harry would laugh at every joke Louis made because he found Louis hilarious even when the joke wasn’t funny. And he would try making some himself (he would search the one that was funny enough for Louis for the whole night before he would see Louis again, wanting nothing more than to hear Louis’ beautiful laugh that he learned to love in the short amount of time he knew the smaller but also older boy).

\---------------------------------------------

And Harry sometimes comes into the elevator with bags full of groceries and Louis, being the gentleman as always, helped him get them to Harry’s apartment. Every time he did that, he would complain how “Stupid it is that he’s 23 and can’t even make pot noodles”. And ever since he said that, he found a tupperware outside his door in the morning with leftovers from Harry’s food. And that kind of became a habit (even though neither of them knew that yet).

\---------------------------------------------

One special morning, Harry didn’t show up in the elevator and Louis rode the elevator several more times, forgetting about being late for work. He showed up at Harry’s door because he was worried about him. Harry opened the door in huge pajama pants and with messy hair and stuffy nose (and Louis wasn’t going to lie, he found Harry adorable like that). That day, Louis called in from work and made soup (which he learned to make from Harry himself on a Friday night that was feeling too lonely) and held the sick boy. 

And when Harry fell asleep on Louis’ chest, Louis realised how in love he has grown to be with Harry.  
And maybe he confessed it a month later and let Harry move in to his slightly bigger apartment after three. And maybe, just maybe they got married 2 years later, Louis being 25 and Harry 23. And they lived happily ever after in the same apartment complex, riding the same elevator every day, together, with fingers intertwined.


End file.
